1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an element chip and a method for manufacturing the same and, in particular, a method for manufacturing an element chip excellent in flexural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
An element chip is manufactured by dicing substrate 30 including first layer 31 that is a semiconductor layer and second layer 32 including an insulating film as illustrated in FIGS. 7A to 7C. Substrate 30 includes dividing region R11 for dividing substrate 30 and a plurality of element regions R12 to be defined by dividing region R11 (FIG. 7A). By removing dividing region R11 of substrate 30, substrate 30 is diced and a plurality of element chips 130 are formed. PTL 1 discloses that substrate 30 is diced through etching with plasma P (FIG. 7C) after scribing dividing region R11 with laser light L (FIG. 7B).